


Adventures in babysitting

by HubbyDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drugs aren't funny, F/M, Fluff, Hugs not drugs, Humor, Sleepy Kisses, drugged!Dean, drugs not hugs, except in this case, or pugs if you don't like hugs, wait that's wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HubbyDean/pseuds/HubbyDean
Summary: Dean gets drugged. You're called in to help... sorta.





	Adventures in babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points to anyone who spots the NCIS LA quote!

  
You had seen a lot during your years as a hunter. Experienced things you had never thought possible, seen even more. But nothing, nothing, could ever prepare you for what was right in front of you.

Dean was standing on the table before you, his white shirt unbuttoned halfway, a tie wrapped around his head. Eye of the Tiger was blasting, full volume, from a radio in the corner.

Beside the table, Sam sat, head in his hands. He had clearly given up on trying to stop the scene before you, and was now looking at you in pain.

"Help," he pleaded, desperate.

"What the hell is happening?" You asked, going as far to rub your eyes as if it was all a dream.

"(Y/N)!" Dean halted his movements, turning to give you a big grin. "Sam, (y/n) is here!"

"I see that."

"How did you get here?"

"I drove," you answered. Your eyes flew to Sam. "When you said you needed help, you didn't say anything about this. What's wrong with him? Is he drunk?"

"I wish," Sam snorted. "He was drugged. With what, I don't know. I'm heading out to see someone who does but I needed someone here. He can't be left alone. Trust me."

"You called me here to babysit?" You questioned, narrowing your eyes.

"I couldn't think of anyone else," Sam defended his choice. "Besides, he kept saying he wanted to see you, so..."

"I did!" Dean piped up. He had switched off the music, and was now sitting on the table. "I did want to see you. Still do. I feel great!"

"I don't doubt that," you said, amusement creeping into your voice.

Sam could only chuckle at the goofy grin spread across his brother's face. The tall man stood, reaching for his jacket.

"I won't be long, I swear."

"Ok, fine, go." You waved him off. "I can handle Druggie Dean for a few hours."

"You're the best," Sam grinned. He dropped a kiss to the side of your head as he left, causing you to smile. His affection was one thing you loved dearly.

"How come he gets to kiss you?" Dean pouted. "I wanna kiss you!"

A blush spread across your cheeks. You had to remind yourself that Dean didn't mean it romantically. He was out of his mind, high as a kite. You couldn't take anything to heart, no matter how sincere he seemed.

"You always kiss me too," you pointed out. "Just like Sam does."

"But I wanna kiss you all different," Dean whined.

"Ok, well, tell me that when you're sober," you fumbled. Walking over, you held your hand out to him. "Now, let's get you off this table."

"I will, I will tell you when I'm sober," Dean promised. "I won't forget this conversation at all."

With his clouded over eyes, and his entirely too peaceful grin, you couldn't help but giggle.

"If you remember this tomorrow, I'll give you twenty bucks."

"How bout a kiss?"

"Fine, I'll give you a kiss," you rolled your eyes. You were pretty sure that Dean wouldn't remember any of the night, but the possibility that he might made you feel all sorts of ways. "Now come on," you shook your head, clearing yourself. "Get down."

"I wanna go to bed," Dean stated. He climbed off the table, leaning against you heavily. Your breath left in a whoosh. Having to support his weight was not something you were used to. God, this man was entirely made of muscle!

"Ok, well, you're gonna have to help me out with that," you groaned, slipping your arm around him. "You gotta walk for me, Dean."

"I can walk," Dean grumbled. He took his arms back from around you, taking a step forward.

He took another, then another, completely unaware that he was beginning to lean to one side.

Right before he collided with the wall, you slipped up behind him, steadying him.

"Ok, big guy, let's not add a broken nose to your list of problems."

Dean pouted, "My legs don't work."

"They do, just... not very well," you grimaced. You situated yourself around him once more, letting him lean against you. Thankfully, Dean held off quite a bit of his weight, making the whole trip to his bedroom much easier.

"I got drugged," Dean said, sounding pitiful. He sat down on his bed, looking very sorry for himself.

You couldn't help but feel bad for the man. You walked over, setting your hand against his flushed cheek.

"I know," you whispered. "But you'll be ok."

"I'm glad you came," Dean said, leaning into your hand. "I've missed you."

"You saw me a few weeks ago."

"Too long," Dean argued. "Don't like it when you hunt alone. It's not the same, without you."

"You must be very high if you're being this sweet, mister," you laughed. The sound was short, somewhat breathless.

You lowered your eyes, unable to stare into his too green eyes.

"I'm always sweet," Dean scoffed.

"You have your moments," you agreed. "But I think this just stopped being one."

"I got more moments," Dean said, and it honestly sounded like a promise.

Blushing, you were relieved and slightly disappointed when Dean began to yawn. He smacked his lips, looking longingly at his pillow.

"Ok, time for bed," you smiled softly.

Dean nodded, reaching for the hem of his shirt. Though you had seen him shirtless many times, you still felt weird about ogling him. Especially when he was on cloud 420.

However, the sound of a struggle had you turning your eyes back to the man. With his arms in the air, the shirt was covering Dean's face. The man was clearly stuck, and you couldn't help but laugh.

"Who turned off the lights?" Dean grumbled. "I can't see."

Laughing, you reached out and rolled the neck of his shirt up and over his face. You helped him remove the shirt entirely, pulling the tie from his head whilst you were at it.

His hair, all ruffled, had you reaching out to smooth it down. Your nails raked against his scalp, causing Dean to hum in appreciation.

He reached down and began unbuckling his pants. Struggling with the belt, you left him to it whilst you went to fetch a glass of water for him.

Once you returned, Dean was laying on his stomach, on top of the blanket. Your eyes settled on his bum, appreciating the view.

"Dean, it's cold, you gotta get under the blankets," you told him, tearing your eyes from his rather attractive behind.

"Too much effort," the man mumbled into the bed. "Arms like jelly."

Rolling your eyes, you set the water glass down. You rolled the blanket out from under him, pulling it up and over his body.

"Can you stay with me?" Dean asked sweetly, reaching out to grasp your hand. "I got drugged, I need love."

Unable to deny the man anything, you nodded softly. Even if Sam returned within the next hour, it was too late for you to be driving. You'd wind up staying the night with the boys anyway.

You headed over towards Dean's closet, pulling out one of his white t-shirts.

"Don't look," you ordered, as you reached down to pull off your top. Dean hesitated, but agreed, settling his face into the pillow and closing his eyes.

With the top on, and covering you down to the middle of your thighs, you kicked off your boots and jeans. You washed your makeup off in the bathroom, and by the time you returned, Dean was snoring softly.

As you climbed into the bed, Dean's arm reached out to pull you in closer. You rested your head on the pillow beside his, your hands coming to clutch his arm.

"Goodnight, Dean," you whispered. Leaning in, you kissed him softly on the cheek.

As you pulled back, Dean leaned in, and brushed his nose against yours. His sleepy green eyes gazed at you intensely, a look of pure warmth in them. The expression on his face caused a warm fuzz to settle in your lower stomach.

As you didn't move away, Dean took it as permission. His hand moved from your waist, coming up to rest against the side of your face. His nose brushed against yours once more before he tilted his head, pressing his lips to yours.

The kiss was soft, impossibly gentle. His lips fit yours perfectly, applying the perfect amount of pressure.

After a few moments, Dean broke the kiss, blinking at you. His lips quirked up on one side, his thumb stroking your cheek.

"I'll definitely remember this in the morning," Dean mumbled. "And when I do, I'll be waiting for that second kiss."

You could only giggle, pressing a kiss against the palm of his hand.

"Go to sleep, Winchester."


End file.
